1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf bag having a removable panel to facilitate affixation of insignias and other indicia onto the golf bag as well as a method for affixing such indicia.
2. Description of Related Art
Growing in popularity each year, the game of golf is a sport played throughout the world by persons of all ages and of all skill levels. It is commonly known that a golf bag is used to transport a set of golf clubs, golf balls and other golfing accessories throughout a golf course. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional golf bag 1 typically consists of an elongated, tubular chamber 2 having a closed end 3 and an open end 4. The set of golf clubs 5 is stored and transported within the conventional golf bag 1 by inserting these clubs through the open end 4 of the chamber 2. A carrying strap 6 is attached to a second longitudinal side 7 of the conventional golf bag 1, allowing a person to carry the conventional golf bag 1 by inserting his or her shoulder between the carrying strap 6 and the second longitudinal side 7.
The conventional golf bag 1 also includes a number of pockets 8a-8n ("n" being equal to an arbitrary number) which are positioned at preselected locations. For example, the conventional golf bag 1 generally includes at least one large back pocket 8a disposed on a first longitudinal side 9, opposite the second longitudinal side 7, for storing large accessories and clothing therein and a small rear pocket 8n disposed on the second longitudinal side 7 for holding golf balls, tees, golf ball markers and other smaller accessories. The back 8a pocket, accessable by unlacing a zipper 10 laterally positioned along the first longitudinal side 9, has always been non-detachable while the rear pocket 8n is generally non-detachable, but may be constructed as a detachable dual-walled, fully-enclosed pouch as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,253 to Perrin et al.
As the sport of golf becomes more and more popular, it is becoming more difficult for a golfer to identify his or her golfing bag. As a result, for identification purposes, golfers are beginning to attach tags, stickers, and other identification items onto the carrying strap and/or the golf bag itself in order to enable the golfer to quickly distinguish his or her golf bag from another. However, over time and after being exposed to moisture, wind and other elements, these identification items are unreliable since they have a tendency of separating from the golf bag 1. Besides the non-aesthetic appeal of the above identification items, the tags and stickers, in particular, have sharp edges exposing the golfer to occasional cuts when he or she is carrying the golf bag.
Since tags, stickers and the like are unreliable and potentially harmful, many golfers have turned to sewing and/or embroidering indicia such as monograms, mottos, patches and the like onto their golf bags for distinguishing their golf bags as well as for individual expression. It is fashionable to have golf bags which display a decal from a famous golf course visited by the golfer, a golf facility which sold the bag or other distinctive ornamentations. Unfortunately, sewing and/or embroidering indicia onto the conventional, bulky golf bags is extremely difficult and labor intensive since it is accomplished solely by hand, without any assistance by machines.
Moreover, even the detachable pouch disclosed in Perrin et al., which eliminates the bulkiness problem, does not facilitate the attachment of indicia for two reasons. First, although it would be less difficult to sew and/or embroider indicia onto the pouch than an entire golf bag, its dual-walled design is not conducive to sewing and/or embroidery, especially for intricate designs. Second, embroidery on the pouch attached below the carrying strap does not provide optimal visibility for identification or for aesthetic expression purposes.